


Confessions (Shane Dawson x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shane is v relatable, lots of swearing but what can you expect its shane, this is lowkey bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Shane invites you over to make a video with him.





	Confessions (Shane Dawson x Reader)

You lounged around your house, eating a bunch of snacks while playing with your phone. Suddenly, your phone starts buzzing in your hand as an incoming call from Shane Dawson comes through. You immediately answer it.

"Y/N, I know I probably sound and look like shit right now, but do you want to come over? I have a fuckton of junk food for another video and I wanted to see if you wanted to part of this, as in this I mean me being a fat fuck. You in?" Shane suggested, "Anytime I can get food I'm in." You responded, hearing Shane laugh from the other line of the phone call.

"Me too bitch the fuck. Anyways, yes please come over. All I have is Cheeto and Uno home right now and they both hate me." Shane joked. 

"Of course, I'll be right over, see you in a minute." You responded, hanging up the phone call getting yourself ready to head out the door. You grabbed your keys to your car and went out heading your way over to Shane's house. 

You knocked on Shane's door, while instantly hearing Uno bark at the door. You heard footsteps walk to the door, slowly opening up the door. You were greeted by Shane with ruffled up hair and a normal blue shirt. "Hey, come on in, it's time to fuck some shit up." Shane greeted, stepping back inside his house.

You followed him inside, Cheeto was immediately drawn to you trying to rub against your leg. You softly petted his head, rubbing around his ears, before walking yourself in the kitchen along with Shane, amazed to find a whole bunch of candy set out like M&Ms, Kit-Kat's, and Reese's 

"I know, I know I'm fat. I had to get this much candy not even for the video so I can eat it all later." Shane chuckled, placing all the candy next to his filming equipment. "Okay! You ready? We are about to start recording." Shane questioned, you agreed and Shane switched on the camera.

"Hey what's up you guys? Yes, this is a mess but I'm here with Y/N today and I'm so excited because obviously this big ass candy cake we're going to be making but also I never made a video with them before so I'm super excited to see how this turns out." Shane made his introduction, taking a few glances at you.

You began laying down Fancy Cakes, while Shane spread the frosting on it. "Ooh okay, I think first we should put down the Reese's. Maybe a few Kit-Kat's too." Shane suggested, looking at you for approval. "I think we should put the M&M's, Kit-Kat's and Reese's on the top because obviously those are the fucking best." You responded, layering the cakes with other candies.

"So.. do you think people are going to ship us together and want us to make out because honestly I wouldn't decline." Shane asked suddenly, you froze for a second out of pure shock but continued to 'play along' "I wouldn't doubt it, I mean.." You began to say, before looking at Shane while he had a mischevious stare.

"Maybe we should turn off the camera already." Shane joked it off.. or was he really joking? You wondered, before trying to layer candy and frosting on the cake.

To your surprise, before you could say anything else you felt a pair of lips practically smash against yours. You never thought Shane would make this bold of a move, especially while the camera was still on. Needless to say, you ended up returning the kiss.

You two ended up kissing for a while, before realizing what you were doing and you ended up pulling away. You awkwardly looked at the camera, which was still switched on. You looked at Shane, who seemed stunned as you were even though he was the one who pulled you in.

"That was.. fucking everything, but seriously I should probably cut that part out of the video. I'm sorry.. I just wanted to do that for a while and I don't know suddenly the urge hit me." Shane finally admitted, taking a deep breathe. 

You smiled lightly, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek "It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for. Let's just get back to recording the video, alright?" You questioned, as Shane nodded his head "Let's fucking do it." Shane responded, as you both continued to record and afterwards you got to pet and play with Cheeto and Uno. Although, you couldn't stop thinking of what happened and Shane seemed to just let it go pretending it never happened. Nevertheless, you hoped secretly that something would happen like that again.


End file.
